Chapter 30
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 30: Characters in Order of Appearance #Saki Kijima #Maria #Gilbert Kent #Nagi Sanzenin #Hayate Ayasaki #Isumi Saginomiya #Wataru Tachibana #Shiori Makimura #Eight #Sakuya Aizawa Summary Saki asks if Gilbert is an acquaintance of Nagi, who says that he's her cousin, as embarrassing as it is. Gilbert says that he isn't just any relative, but he's also the relative that will inherit the Sanzenin fortune. After making a bad joke, Saki asks Nagi if he really is a relative, and Nagi says that she'd like to cut all ties, if possible. They then ask what exactly he means by "testing love," and he explains that if there's any love between the two, Hayate will come to her rescue. He proposes a fake kidnapping as their test, as they realize if Hayate's the first person to arrive, there probably is love. Saki worries, realizing that if something did happen, she'd be held responsible for it. Nagi tells her to stop worrying, as she truly thinks that Hayate hates her, and that he probably wouldn't come. She then realizes that he could come, but that would be entirely out of sympathy. Saki says that it would probably be better to not do the test, but Gilbert insults Nagi for not having the willingness to even try, and that such a person shouldn't be a candidate for the Sanzenin fortune. Nagi then accepts the challenge, certain that she will win. At Isumi's house, Maria asks Hayate if he's really okay with all of this. Hayate says that this isn't up to him, but Maria reminds him that Nagi is very quick to act, and it usually isn't good to believe everything she says. Maria asks him if he really doesn't want to go back, and she also asks him if he has any lingering memories of the mansion, though given the cirucmstances, he quickly recalls all of the incidents between him and Maria. Maria is slightly annoyed by him thinking of these situations, asking if he has anything better to think about, though he says that these are just the most vivid. Isumi tugs on Hayate's uniform, asking him if he wants to leave her and go back to Nagi. Nagi and Saki enter the caves that they had previously gotten lost in when trying to find the subway, looking on in wonder at the various sights. Saki wonders why they picked such a location, and Gilbert says that the obstacle has to be big. Nagi asks him if he intends to fight Hayate again, realizing that he couldn't possibly win. Gilbert knew this, and he had asked a friend to make him a mecha. Nagi looks on in terror, telling him that if he hurts Hayate, she'll never forgive him. Gilbert tells her not to worry, since this friend is very smart. A scene between Eight and Shiori is then shown. She looks at a small chip, and asks Eight what it was made for. Eight mentions that it was the control chip for the robot she had built yesterday, confirming that Shiori is the person who built the robot. Shiori asks what robot it was, as she didn't remember building one the previous night, since she was really sleepy. Eight concludes that she built the robot while asleep, and he becomes impressed by this feat. Shiori doesn't think it was very special though, since she just used Eight's prototype body and system 8.2 software in it. Eight asks why version 8.2, since that was when he was the most rampant. Shiori says that she chose 8.2 since it had the greatest firepower, and she made the control chip to prevent it from losing control, though she fails to realize that she forgot to install it, to Eight's confusion. In the caverns, Nagi worries whether or not Hayate will actually come, imagining situations between Hayate and Isumi. She imagines Hayate with Isumi, remarking about how Isumi is more controlled than Nagi, and that he also later intends to play with Sakuya. These imagined scenes anger Nagi, making her believe that he was unfaithful again. Sakuya suddenly appears, asking who Nagi was talking about. Nagi doesn't answer, but instead asks Sakuya what she was doing here. Sakuya says that she was just keeping an eye on her brother. Nagi didn't know that Gilbert was her brother, though Sakuya had only also recently learned this. She mentions that they had different mothers, and Gilbert is probably illegitimate. Sakuya asks why the fake kidnapping is happening in the first place, and Nagi tells her that Hayate cheated on her with Isumi. This surprises Sakuya, and Nagi further explains that he said that he also played with Sakuya. Sakuya confirms that they had played together, though she reminds them that it was a game of Mushiking, confusing Nagi. Nagi realizes how big of a mistake she had made, and Sakuya laughs at her, for having misinterpreted the word 'play' in such a fashion. She denies this, saying that she always intended Mushiking, but Sakuya sees right through her lie and calls Nagi a masegaki. Sakuya revives Nagi's depression by saying that she did something terrible for selling Hayate for such a misunderstanding, and Nagi begins to wonder if Hayate really will come. Gilbert leans the robot forward and tells Nagi that there's no reason to be depressed, since overcoming such misunderstandings will only bring them closer. As he says that only love will come from these misunderstandings, the mecha suddenly acts up, and tries to crush Nagi. Sakuya asks him what he was intending to do, but he denies that he did anything, saying that the machine did it. The mecha announces that it intends to kill both the "golden twin-tailed brat" and her butler. Nagi wonders if Hayate will be able to fight off the thing, should he actually come. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 25. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga